Feeling Better
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Sequel to 'Feeling Lonely', in which Kurt comes back from vacation. Rated M for a very good reason.


I only published 'Feeling Lonely' about five minutes ago and I already have the sequel.  
This is what having no internet at home does to me.  
It makes me scarily productive.

Anyway, Kurt's back from his vacation, so prepare thyselves for some Kurtofsky smut.

And throw some reviews at me too :)

Still don't own anything, blah blah blah.

* * *

**Feeling Better**

Two weeks had dragged by like several long and painfully lonely years, but finally Kurt was back in Lima. Dave had hastily tidied up his room and convinced his Mom to go out for a few hours the moment he received the text from his boyfriend.

_I'm home, sweetie! And I'm coming over to your place as soon as possible. God, I missed you, David! xxx_

It felt like a swarm of butterflies were having a party in his stomach, and Dave hadn't yet been able to wipe the smile off his face. After changing into a t-shirt that he knew Kurt liked ("It's great at showing off your arms and really brings out the colour in your eyes."), he rushed downstairs, only to find that his mother had still not left the house.

"Mom, I thought you were going out?" he said, trying not to sound _too_ disappointed.

"Don't worry, I am," she said, slowly doing up her jacket as if she had all the time in the world. "You look nice, honey. Doing something special today?"

"Erm... not really," Dave said. "Just hanging out at home."

"So no change there then?" she said, shaking her head at her son. "God forbid you ever leave the house this summer."

Just then the doorbell rang, and Dave practically ran to go and answer it. He felt as if his heart had actually skipped a beat when he opened the door to find Kurt standing there, looking as beautiful as ever and just as excited as him.

"Hi," Dave said awkwardly, an incredibly huge grin on his face.

"Hi," said Kurt, blushing slightly and grinning just as much.

Just then Dave's Mom appeared, finally ready to leave.

"Oh, hello, Kurt!" she said pleasantly, as she'd always liked her son's new friend. "How was France?"

"It was lovely, Mrs. Karofsky," said Kurt kindly as he let himself into the house. "Actually, I got you a little something."

Out of the bag that Dave hadn't even realised he was carrying, Kurt pulled out a small box with 'Chanel No. 5' written on it.

Dave's Mom gasped, smiling broadly. "Oh Kurt, sweetheart, you shouldn't have!"

"It was nothing, really," said Kurt, waving a perfectly manicured hand. "Me and my step-mom were shopping in this department store in Paris and I saw that perfume and thought you might like it."

"Well, I love it," she said happily. "Thank you so much, Kurt. Well, I'll be off. You boys have fun!"

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Karofsky."

The moment the door was shut behind her, Kurt turned to Dave and jumped into his arms. Literally. Dave held him off the ground as they kissed deeply.

"Oh God, I missed you so much," Kurt whispered in between kisses.

"Mmm, I missed you too, baby," Dave murmured against Kurt's lips.

Dave carried him awkwardly up the stairs and into his bedroom, their lips never separating. He sat down on his bed so Kurt was straddling him, their tongues caressing fiercely as they moaned into each other's mouths. Dave got to work unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt and throwing it aside, his large hands running all over that toned little body and his thumbs rubbing the sensitive nipples. Kurt gasped into their kiss wonderfully, before roughly pulling Dave's shirt over his head and throwing that aside too.

In no time at all they were both naked and sweaty, lying down on the bed. Kurt writhed underneath Dave, practically purring as his boyfriend licked and sucked on his nipples.

"Oh, David..." he moaned. "Ahh... two weeks was... _far _too long... to be away from you..."

Dave simply hummed in agreement as he covered as much of Kurt's pale, gorgeous skin as possible in kisses and bites, smiling as he felt long, slender fingers tangle into his hair and nails scratch gently against his scalp. He knew exactly what that meant, and what Kurt said next just confirmed it.

"I've been waiting so long, baby... we can be romantic some other time...right now... I just want you... I _need _you... oh, fuck me, David!"

"Your wish is my command," Dave chuckled.

He reached over to the bedside table for a little bottle of lube and began slicking up his fingers, Kurt watching hungrily as he spread his legs. He gasped and scrunched up his face uncomfortably when two fingers slowly pushed inside him. Dave couldn't help but smirk as that sharp intake of breath quickly turned into a very familiar high-pitched moan, begging and pleading for more without actually saying anything. Dave scissored his fingers, adding a third to stretch him out, and bent down to take Kurt's hardening cock in his mouth at the same time, licking and sucking in time with his moving fingers. Kurt's beautiful, high-pitched moans were getting louder, more and more desperate and needy as he thrust into Dave's mouth and onto his fingers simultaneously.

"Oh God... ooooh... David... so good... ahh... oh fuck, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

Dave sucked harder, curling his fingers inside Kurt and humming around his length. With a breathy cry, Kurt came down Dave's throat, grabbing tightly onto his boyfriend's hair. Dave swallowed every last drop and then, wiping his fingers on the bed sheets, he made his way back up Kurt's body and kissed him softly. Kurt responded with passion, sighing at the taste of himself on his boyfriend's tongue.

They made out for a while as Kurt came down from his orgasm, much gentler than before, until Dave felt a soft hand slide down his chest and wrap around his almost painfully hard cock, stroking slowly and making him groan deeply.

"I need you... I need you inside me, David," Kurt whispered. "I... _I need you_..."

Dave didn't need any more convincing. He lubed up his cock and positioned himself between Kurt's legs, kissing him hard as he pushed himself into that tight, perfect ass. He didn't worry about causing any pain – Kurt had already revealed that he sort of liked it when it hurt – but still stopped occasionally so that his boyfriend could adjust, until finally he was balls-deep in the beautiful young man underneath him.

"You feel so good, baby," he breathed against Kurt's neck. "So tight... so hot..."

They started to move, slowly at first but gradually gaining speed. Dave hooked both his hands under Kurt's thighs, spreading his legs wider and making him more open so he could really thrust deep inside him. Kurt was desperately clawing at Dave's broad back, leaving scratches and fingernail marks on the jock's skin.

"Harder," he moaned, somewhere between a request and an order, his voice sounding husky and unbelievably sexy.

Dave sped up his thrusting, holding Kurt's thighs even tighter as he slammed into his boyfriend's tight ass so hard that the bed was moving with them. He covered Kurt's face and neck in sloppy kisses, making sure to hit that sweet spot inside him with every hard thrust. They were both moaning each other's names loudly, their movements becoming erratic as they both just utterly fell apart, losing themselves in each other. Finally the pressure proved all too much, and Kurt came all over their stomachs with a scream, his fingernails scratching painfully down Dave's back. Dave was just behind him, coming hard inside his boyfriend and thrusting until he was completely spent, his own scream muffled by the fact that he'd sunk his teeth into Kurt's shoulder.

They collapsed on top of each other, a sweaty, breathless pile of limps, clumsily planting kisses on each other. Dave rolled onto his back, pulling Kurt with him so his boyfriend's head was resting on his chest. They held each other for a while in silence, trying to get their breath back.

"So," Dave finally said, almost casually. "How was your vacation?"

Kurt giggled. "It would have been a lot better if I wasn't away from you. I'm glad to be back."

Dave smiled contently, holding Kurt a little tighter and kissing the top of his head.

"I'm glad you're back too," he said. "Like, _really_ glad. Love you, baby."

"Love you too, David," Kurt sighed.

Dave's smile got even wider. He would never get tired of hearing Kurt say that. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Reader.  
Reviews are still very much equal to love :)

xxx


End file.
